Mi nueva herencia
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Universo en donde Harry venció a Voldemort en su quinto año y Sirius no está muerto, fue demostrada su inocencia y él tiene la custodia del chico dorado. El joven Potter está a punto de cumplir sus 17 años y a partir de esa noche empieza a tener sueños húmedos con un chico de cabellos negros a quien no reconoce, pero que le causa unas sensaciones muy extrañas al pensar en él.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi nueva herencia...**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor, casa productora, editorial, etc…

Yo solo los uso para entretenerme y entretener.

**Advertencias: **Slash / Hombre x Hombre / Mención de Sexo /

**Notas:** En las aclaraciones les hago un pequeño resumen y pues esto es un Theodore/Harry. Es todo lo que tengo que decir.

**Aclaraciones: **Universo en donde Harry venció a Voldemort en su quinto año y Sirius no está muerto, fue demostrada su inocencia y él tiene la custodia del chico dorado. El joven Potter está a punto de cumplir sus 17 años y a partir de esa noche empieza a tener sueños húmedos con un chico de cabellos negros a quien no reconoce, pero que le causa unas sensaciones muy extrañas al pensar en él.

* * *

**Mi nueva herencia.**

Aquellas manos comenzaron a masturbarle, enviándole descargas de placer a todo su cuerpo, sus jadeos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, temía el ser escuchado. Extendió sus manos para atraer a su compañero y devorar esos carnosos labios, necesitaba una manera de callarse y no encontró más que esa para hacerlo, ahogando esos sonidos tan vergonzosos en la boca del otro. Sintió los afilados dientes rasgar su boca, el sabor de la sangre mezclándose con su saliva, eso solo le excitaba aún más. Un leve pinchazo de dolor lo devolvió a la realidad cuando sintió el miembro de su pareja abriéndose paso a su interior, el dolor pronto se volvió placer y se encontró moviendo frenéticamente sus caderas para sentir más de aquello. Sus garras arañando la blanca espalda, sus colmillos clavándose en el hombro de aquel que le hacía lo mismo, estaba desgarrando su carne pero extrañamente eso solo le ponía más. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos y las embestidas fueron cada vez más fuertes y profundas, trayendo consigo el orgasmo propio y minutos más tarde se sintió lleno con la simiente de su pareja.

Pareja, esa palabra se le hacía rara en el pensamiento, quiso pronunciarla pero no encontró su voz. Quería ver el rostro de aquel que le había dado tanto placer, pero la oscuridad de la habitación se lo impedía. Quería comprender porque se sentía así de esa manera, como si aquel fuese parte de él, como si solo teniéndolo estuviera completo. Levanto las manos para llevarlas al rostro ajeno, quería saber pero de pronto un ruido le alejo de esa escena, mostrándole una ventana y una lechuza parada en su marco.

Había sido un sueño, solo una ilusión. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y de repente su corazón se estrujo sintiéndose repentinamente solo y sin protección. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y nuevamente el ulular del ave le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era la lechuza de Ron y traía algo, con cuidado se levantó para ir a abrir la ventana y notó el temblor de sus piernas y la sensación pegajosa entre ellas. Un ardor invadió su rostro y se sintió avergonzado de ser observado por la lechuza en esa situación. Abrió y tomó la carta con cuidado, dejando libre al ave de su carga, la cual hecho a volar de inmediato.

Era un pequeño paquete con una nota, no muy larga.

_"Quería ser el primero y espero haberlo logrado._

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY"_

_PD: Este no es tu regalo verdadero, te veré en la fiesta de la tarde._

_PD2: Lamento el haberte despertado, ya puedes seguir durmiendo :)_

_PD3: Espera, no duermas aún. Si llegué antes que Sirius no le digas o me matará D:_

Ahogó una carcajada y observó lo que traía el paquete, era una foto. Eran ellos tres - Hermione incluida - sonriendo y siendo bañados por una lluvia de bolas de nieve en pleno verano. La broma que los gemelos les habían hecho hace algunos meses. Sonrió ante el gesto y guardo la foto nuevamente, el sonido de unos pasos le obligaron a regresar a la cama y fingir que nada de eso había pasado. Puso su primer regalo bajo su almohada y fingió estar dormido. A los pocos minutos un gran perro negro se tiraba sobre el sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones y poco después tomaba la forma de un hombre, su querido padrino: Sirius Black.

- ** ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry, ya eres oficialmente un adulto!**

Y con esas palabras y un abrazo, su mundo se volvió rojo. El dolor llenó cada parte de su ser y no pudo evitar el gritar, el miedo lo invadió y lo ultimó que vio antes de caer en la inconciencia fue el rostro perplejo de Sirius, la incredulidad plasmada en sus facciones. La oscuridad lo envolvió y la silueta de quien en sueños llamó pareja llegó a él, tranquilizándolo poco a poco.

Estaba seguro que ya había sucedido o que estaba pasando. El reloj ya marcaba las 12 y eso indicaba que su pareja ya tenía los 17 cumplidos, su herencia ya se estaba manifestando y dentro de poco podrían reunirse. Estaba desesperado por estar al lado de Harry y no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su habitación, su madre le veía divertida. Una punzada en el pecho le indicó que estaba sucediendo, su pareja estaba sufriendo su transformación y a pesar de las reglas ante-impuestas quería salir corriendo para poder estar a su lado, tomarlo entre sus brazos y compartir ese dolor que él mismo había experimentado meses antes y que estaba seguro no era nada suave.

Su tía al verlo desesperado y dudando se le acercó y con unas leves palabras intentó tranquilizarle.

- **Estará bien, él debe pasar por esto sólo. Al igual que tú. No quiero que tu pareja termine mimada, ¿entendido?**

Lanzándole una sonrisa fugaz, ella volvió a su lugar y siguió observándole. Era verdad, ya sabía que cada uno de ellos debía pasar su transformación solo, al menos no con su pareja o alguno más de su especie. Esperaba que hubiese alguien con Harry, alguien que lo apoyase en esos momentos de desesperación y dolor. Esperaba que el señor Black no haya ignorado la carta que le había enviado. Miró nuevamente la chimenea y los polvos fluu que tenía en la mano. Estaba listo, cuando todo pasara él se transportaría a Grimmauld Place y también esperaba que las protecciones no le impidieran entrar.

Eternos minutos pasaban y su mano temblaba desesperadamente por lanzar los polvos al fuego. Un carraspeo de su tía le indico que no lo hiciera. Después de casi 15 minutos lo sintió, ese tironeo en el corazón y todo su cuerpo que le indicaba que ya era hora, que su sumiso lo necesitaba a su lado y que necesitaría todas las explicaciones que él pudiera darle.

Sin pensarlo un segundo más se encontró gritando el nombre de su destino, observando en última instancia a su tía que ya se preparaba para ir tras él.

Unos segundos más y podría estrechar ese cálido cuerpo con el que había estado soñando estos últimos meses. Sólo unos peldaños más y podría reclamar a su pareja.

Al abrir la puerta, un par de miradas estupefactas le observaron, pero no le importaron más que aquellos orbes esmeralda que brillaban con aún más intensidad que la primera vez que le conoció. Esos ojos le miraban atentamente y por fin después de unos eternos segundos, el reconocimiento se hizo presente en ellos. Extendió sus brazos al mismo tiempo que sus alas y con ellos recibió el pálido cuerpo que se estrechó fuertemente con el suyo. Al fin podía tenerlo entre sus brazos, a su Harry, su pareja, su amado, su familia.

* * *

Oh! siento que me ven con ojos de "esta loca" o con cara de "what" pero es que la pareja me tiene intrigada y quería escribir algo de esos dos Theo se me hace demasiado para no tener protagonismo en los fics y emmm...

Si quieren dejarme alguna amenaza de muerte pueden hacerlo mediante un review o en dado caso que la cosa se ponga fea un PM

Ciao :)

PD: Solo lo continuare si le gusta a la gente, total en mi mentecita yo ya soy feliz con el final xD


	2. Chapter 2

**+++++ Mi nueva Herencia +++++**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, casas productoras o madres. Solo los utilizo para mis historias y para hacer feliz a una que otra personita :)

**Notas:** Aqui el capítulo 2, en vista del buen recibimiento, esta corto porque no quiero liarmela y luego dejar el fic, además asi actualizaré mas rápido. Dejo tambien el punto de vista de uno de mis personajes favoritos...

**Advertencias:** Slash, relación chico x chico.

* * *

**Cap 2 - Reconociendo al Hombre de mis sueños...**

Todo se le hacía extraño, desde el dolor intenso que sufrió hasta la calma que le envolvía estando en esos brazos ajenos. No ubicaba quién era, pero podía sentir la misma calma que pudo experimentar en aquel sueño, esa tranquilidad que le calentaba el corazón. Como cuando estaba rodeado de sus amigos y Sirius, como la sensación que vivió cuando por fin conoció a sus padres; a pesar de ser solo espíritus. Se sentía en familia con un extraño. Su garganta soltó un sonido muy similar a un gemido pero algo más agudo y no supo porque, pero le pareció escuchar que la otra persona hacía lo mismo, con un sonido un poco más ronco, parecía una respuesta. Enterró su rostro en la curvatura del cuello ajeno y aspiro un aroma que casi lo hacía dormir. Era embriagante y tan relajante.

Ahora que estaba más calmado podía poner su cerebro a pensar y estaba seguro que la imagen que en sus sueños fue oscura y borrosa, ahora mismo se le aclaraba. En su mente se dibujaba la silueta de un chico, como de su edad pero estaba seguro que era más alto y de alguna forma se veía mucho más fuerte, un cuerpo perfectamente tonificado y varonil que le dejaba la garganta seca. Traía el cabello lacio, algo largo y con un color azabache parecido al suyo. Los pómulos, sinceramente atractivos, los labios y la nariz no le parecían algo fuera de lo normal pero para él eran atractivos, perfectos. Por último podía completar ese rostro con aquellos orbes color ámbar que refulgían en la oscuridad de aquel sueño.

Unas suaves, pero firmes manos lo sacaron del fondo de su mente para encontrarse cara a cara con todos esos aspectos y más aún con aquellas preciosas luces, casi doradas, que en esos momentos le estaban observando con deseo y con tanto amor. Un amor que nunca creyó ver en una mirada dirigida a él. Quería alejarse y preguntar por su nombre, el por qué le trataba con tanta delicadeza y cariño, pero aquellos labios que le habían mandado escalofríos en sueños, se posaron en los suyos con tanto anhelo y desesperación que no se le hizo raro el corresponderle de igual o más intensa manera. Quería perderse en el sabor ajeno, volver aquellas fantasías de un noche en algo de la realidad y de por vida. Se sintió súbitamente feliz al estar en los brazos de aquel desconocido, desconectado del mundo. Se sintió completo.

* * *

Sirius no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, nunca había visto a Harry aferrarse a nadie como lo estaba haciendo con el joven intruso y pronto comprendió que era verdad. La carta que le había llegado días, más bien, semanas antes le contaba la verdad y se culpó a si mismo por no advertirle a Harry, por esconderle algo como eso. Era como esconderle su licantropía a Remus. Porque la transformación que acababa de sufrir su ahijado no podía escondérsele, ni aunque lo intentara y obliviarlo no era una opción.

Lo más extraño del caso era reconocer que ahora su ahijado estaría en una relación que prácticamente era forzada - No se consideraba forzada realmente, según las leyes mágicas, pero así la veía él - y que sus esperanzas de convertirlo en un casanova como él, se habían ido por el retrete.

Observó como las cosas al parecer iban subiendo de tono y que su presencia había sido, no ignorada, más bien borrada del mapa, porque ellos podrían seguir en lo que estaban y no se darían cuenta de que él seguía en la habitación. Se encamino a la puerta y salió, conjurando un hechizo silenciador para no escuchar nada de lo que pasara ahí. Por Merlín, esto no podía estarle pasando a él, estaba seguro que James hubiese hecho de todo para separar a su retoño de ese desconocido aún a pesar de la herencia que Harry había revelado minutos antes y que aquel fuese la pareja definitiva del oji-verde.

Bajando las escaleras se encontró con un intruso más en la casa, no se alteró porque ya estaba consciente de haber dejado libre el paso para aquella familia. Ahora iba lo más difícil de todo.

- **Buen día señor Black, Camille Niezche antes Nott, tía por parte paterna de Lord Theodore Nott, un gusto. Deberíamos, mientras nuestros niños juegan, comenzar con los preparativos del enlace. ¿No cree?**

Un enlace, una boda... Su pequeño Harry jugando a algo que, de seguro no era muy decente con alguien a quien acaba de conocer. James debía estarse revolcando en su tumba y Lily... ella probablemente estaría gritando de felicidad. Ser un padrino a veces no era tan genial como creía.

* * *

Bueno pues aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, porque vi que fue bien recibida. Una pregunta que espero y me contesten, aquí puse a Theo con ojos color marrón claro casi ámbar porque no encontré ninguna información acerca de eso. Normalmente he leído que le ponen ojos negros pero la verdad con cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, me recuerda a Severus, claro esta que si ustedes lo quieren así, sería solo modificar el color. Díganme que opinan.

Otra cosa, la tía me la inventé, porque no quería que Theo pasase por su cambio solo y su padre no sería muy tolerante, ademas que ya lo maté. U.U pido opiniones porque la verdad como Theo es un personaje del que no se dice mucho es difícil crearle una historia, pero ando en ello.

Reviews? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**+++++ Mi nueva Herencia +++++**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, casas productoras o madres. Solo los utilizo para mis historias y para hacer feliz a una que otra personita :)

**Notas:** Aquí el capítulo 3, como la mayoría ya quiere saber de que tipo de criatura hablamos aqui les dejo la explicación. No todo esta dicho, pero conforme avance el fic ire explicando lo demás asi que si tienes dudas haganmelas saber en un review :)

**Advertencias:** Slash, relación chico x chico.

**Aclaraciones: **"Entre comillas" - Pensamientos / **Negritas** - Dialogo / Texto normal - Narración

* * *

**Cap 3 - Explicaciones...**

**- Un Alicanto se consideraba un ave muy rara y valiosa por su capacidad para encontrar grandes fuentes de oro, plata, minerales preciosos y grandes fuentes de magia, por esa razón fue cazada indiscriminadamente y utilizada para beneficio de los magos que se atribuían su caza. La especie fue decreciendo con el paso del tiempo. Ya no solo era cazada para utilizarla como radar de tesoros, sino que, al darse cuenta que al ser atrapada moría en poco tiempo, muchos magos decidieron cazarlos por lo valiosos que resultaban tanto su plumaje, como sus órganos y la magia que contenían. Terminaron por extinguirse o al menos eso es lo que se dice, pero los que sabemos la verdad simplemente podemos decir que... "evolucionaron"**

**- ¿Evolucionar?**

**- ¿Acaso esa no es la palabra muggle para decir que se adaptaron? En verdad no conozco mucho de aquel mundo, pero he leído libros y un tal Darwood, Darween,... no sé. El caso es que encontraron la forma de subsistir y esconderse de los magos e incluso muggles que; no me pregunte como; les daban caza. **

**- Ajá, entonces ahora ¿mi ahijado va a ser cazado indiscriminadamente? **

**- Si me dejara terminar señor Black, le explicaría que ahora las cosas han cambiado y que con la irrefutable victoria de su ahijado contra el Lord Oscuro mucho menos debe preocuparse. **

**- No entiendo entonces ¿cómo? o ¿por qué? Harry tiene sangre de aquella criatura si, bueno se extinguieron y bueno, el cambio en su cuerpo... no tiene plumas!**

**- ¿Se lo repito o quiere que lo hechice? ¿¡Me deja hablar!? **

Sirius trataba de comprender, en serio que lo intentaba pero Merlín y Remus sabían que no era paciente precisamente y que todo aquello le superaba. Hace algunos momentos estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que viniera pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le había obligado a preguntar qué demonios era Harry. La carta que le había llegado con anterioridad sólo le explicaba a medias y más que nada estaba llena de súplicas -seguramente por parte del joven Nott- para permitirle ver a su ahijado el mismo día de su cumpleaños número 17, apenas empezando el día. Y vaya que se había cumplido, puesto que ahí se encontraba él, a las 2:30 de la madrugada, intentando entablar una conversación con aquella mujer que se veía tan impasible con la situación. Se tendría que ver, le recordaba a su madre cuando hablaba de magia negra. Decidió poner todo su autocontrol en sí mismo para no interrumpir una vez más, debía calmarse, de su comprensión dependía que Harry no se sintiera desplazado o se alejara de él.

**- Lo siento, continúe.**

**- Bien, como le estaba diciendo... existe una leyenda que habla de aquella "evolución". Es tratada como tal, porque no se puede confirmar, pero es lo más cercano a una explicación del porque nuestros niños están pasando por esto. **

**Se dice que cuando el último de los Alicanto se dio cuenta de su realidad y de que era el último, decidió olvidarse de su propia naturaleza y con toda la magia que quedaba en su núcleo realizo una transfiguración en sí mismo convirtiéndose en un ser con apariencia humana, sangre de criatura mágica pero con instintos animales que al principio no le permitieron convivir con mago alguno. Fue entonces que un humano, un simple muggle, se apiado del pobre ser que se veía como su semejante pero se portaba más como un gato o perro rabioso. Yo misma me sorprendo de la ingenuidad de aquellos humanos si magía, un mago común lo hubiese matado.**

**- Se llama bondad, Harry posee mucha de ella y no es un muggle.**

**- Bien, comprendo. En realidad espero que esa bondad lo haga aceptar fácilmente a mi sobrino. Continuaré. Entonces so podría decir, puesto que no está debidamente documentado, que este muggle le enseño a adaptarse a convivir con más gente y también le enseño lo que es enamorarse, conseguir una pareja o como se le diga para poder procrear y así, dejar descendencia. No sé si aquel muggle se había enterado de la verdadera naturaleza de aquel al que protegió y tampoco se sabe más que esa corta leyenda. **

**- Entonces, como supo que Harry, es decir... ¿qué haremos? ¿Qué cuidados tenemos que tener? **

**- ¡Espere un momento! ¡Ellos no son mascotas! Son magos con características diferentes y sangre de creatura mágica. No se le atreva hacer de esto un circo o le juro que lo lamentara. No soy la hermana de un mortífago por nada.**

**- Bien, entiendo, Harry es mi ahijado ¿recuerda? Y por lo de su hermano, en realidad no me interesa, ¡está muerto! Lo que quería decir es: como le explicare a Harry el cambio de su cuerpo y que es lo que está bien o es anormal en su nuevo estado. Lo que sentirá, el cómo lo sentirá y si vivirá nuevas evoluciones o ¡algo así! Y también de dónde sacó aquella sangre, de quién recibió la herencia, porque James ¡nunca pasó por algo así!**

**- Habrá que verla poco paciencia y educación que poseen los Black. Continuare si me permite, ya iba por aquella parte.**

El merodeador estaba por ahorcar a su "invitada" Si no hiciera pausas tan dramáticas bien podría mantenerse cayado un poco más para dejarla continuar, pero al parecer a aquella mujer le gustaba el suspenso y estaba dispuesta a incluso llevarse todo el día en aquello.

**- Bueno, se sabe a ciencia cierta de donde obtuvo su herencia su ahijado, fue de su padre ya que por lo que tengo entendido su madre era nacida de muggles. Antes de que hable, le explicare. No se dice que todos los magos - Sangre pura o mestiza por supuesto - al parecer ¿se encuentran emparentados? Esa es la explicación más lógica. Y de antemano le informo que la sangre de un Alicanto no se manifiesta de igual manera para aquellos que la llevan en las venas. **

**Todo se define en la búsqueda de su pareja y existen 3 situaciones que se pueden vivir:**

**Primera: Si la pareja es encontrada antes incluso de la mayoría de edad y es correspondida, entonces la criatura no tiene ninguna necesidad de manifestarse puesto que la unión y el apareamiento están seguros. **

**Segunda: Si es encontrada antes de la mayoría de edad pero no es correspondida, lo primero que hará en el tiempo que le falte para manifestar su herencia será perseguirla hasta obtener un sí. Si no se logra y la fecha límite llega y el rechazo es inminente, la creatura intentara forzar a la pareja obteniendo en la mayoría de los casos un enfrentamiento con la conciencia humana y volviéndose inestable. Es decir, el mago se vuelve loco.**

**Y si la conciencia humana acepta los sentimientos del Alicanto e intenta forzar a su pareja, se vuelve peligroso, asesino o una creatura sin conciencia. Es decir, se vuelve loco... también. **

Sirius palideció ante aquellas palabras, si Lily no hubiese correspondido los sentimientos de su amigo, entonces James hubiese perdido la razón. Ahora ya sabía por qué Prongs se empeñaba en conseguir la atención de la pelirroja, no era un capricho, era parte de él, su instinto. Suspiró ruidosamente como si se le hubiese quitado un peso de encima y enfocó sus ojos nuevamente en la mujer frente a él.

**- Tercera: Si la herencia es recibida pero la pareja no es encontrada aún, entonces se manifiesta el cambio físico. Dientes, uñas, color de ojos y piel, cabello, cuerpo, todo cambia o se modifica levemente. Usted habrá advertido algunos de estos en Harry. También se manifiestan las alas, símbolo inconfundible del Alicanto. Sucede casi lo mismo que el anterior punto, si la pareja es encontrada bla, bla, bla...**

**La diferencia que advertimos aquí es que los instintos son aún más fuertes e incluso si la pareja está al otro lado del mundo, se es capaz de sentirla. Ahora, ¿está feliz? Ya sabe lo que es más importante.**

**- Pero eso no es todo ¿cierto? ¿Por qué Harry y su sobrino son, los dos, poseedores de tal herencia y pareja al mismo tiempo? James se enamoró de Lily y por lo que dijo usted, ella no tenía sangre de Alicanto en sus venas.**

**- ¿Por qué entonces el último Alicanto procreo con un muggle? Razone Señor Black, las parejas no son propiamente escogidas por su sangre, sino porque hay amor o cierto sentimiento. O en este caso por coincidencia, probablemente; y sólo lo digo porque lo creo como una teoría; es que ambas creaturas se sintieron al encontrarse en un mismo lugar; hablo de Hogwarts; y surgió un enlace, ambos Alicantos habrán querido unirse a alguien de su propia especie a pesar de no tener mucho contacto. Esto es similar a lo que sucede entre los hombres lobos, aunque no conozcan muy bien a su pareja, el lobo siempre va a preferir a otro lobo es como... un llamado de la naturaleza, ¡eso es! ¡Es un llamado de la naturaleza!**

**-Regreso a lo mismo, ¿por qué el joven Nott? Es decir, Harry no tiene buenas relaciones con las serpientes y tengo entendido que su sobrino es una. Será difícil.**

**- Espero esté hablando de la casa a la que pertenece Theodore, porque él no tiene nada de esa creatura y en cuanto a su ahijado... Por su propio bien espero y su parte racional si acepte a mi sobrino porque ya le he contado las consecuencias y eso no solo afectaría a uno, sino a ambos.**

La mirada que le fue dirigida al animago, no estaba cargada de amenaza sino de preocupación. Era verdad, si Harry -porque el heredero Nott le había probado que lo hacía- no aceptaba ni su nuevo estado, ni a Theodore, podría ser muy feo y esperaba que la escena que vio antes de salir de la habitación no distase mucho de lo que pasaba en aquellos momentos. Con un leve vistazo al segundo piso soltó el aire que no sabía que contenía, las cosas que vivía su ahijado no se lo estaban poniendo fácil.

"James, por primera vez en mi vida agradezco que estés muerto"

* * *

El sabor de su pareja era mucho mejor en la realidad que en sueños y súbitamente le entraron las ganas de poseerlo en ese mismo instante, pero sabía que solo lo espantaría y eso era lo que menos que nada quería. Aún así sus manos no se detuvieron en querer explorar el cuerpo que se estaba -inconscientemente, lo sabía- restregando contra el suyo propio. La tela le estorbaba pero podía sentir el calor que la piel ajena desprendía, el aroma que poseía y lo hacía especial. El aire de ambos se acabó y la separación de ambos pares de labios fue inminente. Las miradas se encontraron y de pronto Harry le veía, ya no con aquel sentimiento de duda y confusión, sino con miedo reflejado en aquellos orbes esmeraldas ahora acompañadas de aquel exquisito color dorado.

**- Tu...**

Fue lo único que escuchó salir de aquellos labios que hace poco tenía atrapados, antes de recibir un golpe que lo hizo tambalearse hacía atrás. No había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido puesto que cuando se recuperó del shock momentáneo, Harry ya se encontraba forzando la puerta para salir. Inmediatamente le abrazó por la espalda e intento susurrarle palabras para tranquilizarlo, él estaba temblando en sus brazos y sabía muy bien el porqué.

**- Calma Harry, solo escucha...**

**- ¡Déjame, suéltame! ¡ Qué demonios haces aquí? tu... tu...**

**- Basta Harry, solo traquili...**

No alcanzó a completar sus palabras porque un codo se estampó en su quijada, obligándole a liberar así a su presa. Sabía de la condición de atleta de Harry, pero nunca creyó que aquel esbelto cuerpo tuviera tanta fuerza. Se recompuso nuevamente y parte de él quería abalanzarse nuevamente sobre el de ojos esmeralda, pero esta vez para someterlo de diferente forma.

**- Un sumiso no debe golpear a su dominante...**

* * *

La frase había sonado de una manera tan glacial que el último Potter sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo y por instinto había separado sus ojos de la puerta -antes de alcanzar a abrirla con su varita- y los había posado en aquel "intruso". Los ojos color ámbar tenían una expresión fría, molesta. Aquel "extraño" estaba enojado con él y eso le provocó un leve dolor en el pecho. Era una sensación parecida a aquellas veces en las cuales se sentía rechazado, tenía peleas con Ron o discutía con Hermione, aunque ésta era un poco más punzante. Una parte suya - La cual no entendía- quería lanzarse a aquella figura y disculparse, pero él era Harry Potter, el estúpido niño que había dado sus vidas por el mundo mágico más veces de las que podía probar, aquel que había vencido a Voldemort y no tenía porque. Sin embargo un sonido parecido a un gemido salió de su boca y nuevamente se encontró rodeado por aquellos brazos. Abandonando su intento de escapar se encontró correspondiendo y después pudo sentir el dolor. Un intenso y placentero dolor penetrando a través de su cuello, algo húmedo y viscoso bajando desde ese punto.

Supo que era sangre cuando aquella boca que - supuso - le había mordido se posó sobre la suya, incitándole a abrirla y dándole paso libre para obligarle a beber de ella. El sabor no era como el de antes, su sangre no sabía a metal. Era más bien un sabor picante, no era agradable pero tampoco repugnante. Bebió y cuando regresó a su mente se encontraba sobre la cama nuevamente con aquel "extraño" encima, sonriéndole, acariciando su muslo con una mano, la otra colándose bajo la camisa de su pijama.

El dolor y aquellas nuevas sensaciones se le antojaron como un sueño y si eso era lo que en verdad eran, decidió disfrutarlas, decidió que aquella nueva parte de su mente tomara el control y le hiciera sentir bien.

* * *

Cuando Harry le atrajo más cerca, supo que la conexión entre sus dos Alicantos estaba hecha. El reclamo había tenido éxito ahora solo quedaba explicarle a su pareja que esto no era un sueño ni tampoco una locura. Tendría que explicarle todo acerca de su nueva herencia. Tendría que decirle quien era y quien sería de ahora en adelante para él.

**- Harry, tenemos que hablar...**

* * *

O.O ommo! Espero que les haya gustado, en verdad hasta ahora es el capitulo más largo que he escrito... de todos los fics que he hecho. La explicación llevó mucho pero tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas, no puedo decir simplemente que Harry tiene sangre de creatura y no explicar de donde viene o algo asi. Espero no les haya mareado y no les aburra. Lo que pasó entre Theo y Harry, si, me sonó demasiado vampírico, pero ya ire explicando que onda con el reclamo.

El Alicanto es una criatura mitológica proveniente de Chile, obviamente si lo buscan no tendrá la misma información que les traigo. La modifique y pues ya verán como queda. Originalmente quería poner una creatura que exista tal y como esta, pero no encajaba.

Espero su apoyo con los reviews porque mi hermana me ha dicho "Sin reviews no publiques, no valdría la pena." Y creo que tiene algo de razón.

Le agradezco a:

**SarissLovess, Aswang, Gema Talerico, queen-chiibi, Lady Angel Yue y Alba Marina**

por sus reviews en el capítulo dos :) gracias chicas! Si los leo, solo que a veces ando con las prisas y no puedo contestarles.

A ustedes les dedico este nuevo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**+++++ Mi nueva Herencia +++++**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, casas productoras o madres. Solo los utilizo para mis historias y para hacer feliz a una que otra personita :)

**Notas:** Aquí el capítulo 4, muy pronto creo que empezare a escribir en primera persona... he estado haciéndolo en tercera aunque no me crean. Espero comentarios en sus reviews acerca del próximo cambio. Espero les guste esta nueva entrega y a leer...

**Advertencias:** Slash, relación chico x chico.

**Aclaraciones: **"Entre comillas" - Pensamientos / **Negritas** - Dialogo / Texto normal - Narración

* * *

**Cap 4 - Lo acepto...**

Cuando le dijeron que era un mago hace algunos años, creyó que era lo más loco que podría escuchar, se equivocó, el ser parte de una profecía donde lo hacían un héroe era aún peor. Sin embargo lo que su ahora "pareja" le estaba relatando superaba todo lo anterior. Él se sabía desafortunado, ahora confirmaba que el mismísimo cielo le odiaba.

**-Imposible...**

**-No lo es Harry, al menos no tanto.**

"Claro" Pensó, es fácil asimilar que era una mezcla de dos especies, una de ellas una creatura mágica -si le preguntaban diría que era más como una especie de mutante -que ahora tenía que vivir unido a alguien que apenas conocía y que para colmo no sabía cómo se llamaba, todo por culpa de su sangre, una herencia que su padre le había dejado para después morirse. Era grandioso.

**-Claro que es imposible, no puede ser. Yo soy un humano normal... en lo que cabe, ¡con magia pero humano al fin!**

**- lo sé...**

**-no, no lo sabes. No puedes venir aquí, a estas horas y decirme que soy... que tu... que... Esto es un maldito sueño, solo un sueño. Algo irreal, algo tan ilógico que estoy seguro cuando se lo cuente a Hermione tendrá una explicación extensa y aburrida y... **

No pudo terminar su monólogo porque nuevamente fue aplastado por aquel -excitante- cuerpo que no le había soltado nada más que para hablar. Sintió escalofríos recorrer sus huesos y su temperatura aumentando. "Esto no puede sentirse así en un sueño" una parte de sí pensó, pero es que no quería creer que su tranquilidad acabara tan pronto.

-**No es un sueño, te lo aseguro y se perfectamente que puedes sentirme como yo a ti. Sentiste dolor y excitación hasta hace unos momentos, sentiste lo mismo que yo y, aunque he estado fantaseando con este día, te aseguro que esto es tan real como la magia.**

"Real como la magia" A veces el mismo se preguntaba si todo lo que concierne al mundo mágico era un sueño. Se sentía tan irreal el por fin ser feliz, aunque ahora todo eso se estuviese torciendo. ¿En realidad podía creer que existiera alguien destinado para él? ¿Alguien hecho prácticamente para amarlo y amar? Sonaba tan ilógico como el enterarse que, bueno, estaba emparejado con un hombre y hasta anoche nunca se había cuestionado su sexualidad. Él no se consideraba gay o ¿sí? Sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de ese hecho.

**- Eres tan hermoso cuando te sonrojas...**

Y eso no ayudaba, el calor se hizo más fuerte ya no solo en su rostro. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a esa voz tan -sensual- incomoda, aquella que una vez nada más había escuchado en sueños y cuyo dueño ahora estaba a su lado, hablándole, rozándole.

**-¡Cállate!...y...y a todo esto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre. ¿Cuál es?**

Bien, había escuchado que tipo de creatura era, el motivo por el que aquel extraño había irrumpido en su habitación y la razón de sentirse tan -atraído- agobiado por su presencia. Necesitaba saber de él.

**- Nott... Mi nombre es Theodore Nott...**

* * *

Una leve punzada de dolor cruzo su corazón apenas y escuchó la última pregunta del moreno. Sabía que no era lo suficientemente importante o que no resaltaba demasiado en la escuela, pero de alguna manera parte suya deseaba haber sido reconocido.

**- Nott?**

Aunque después de ver la mirada de desconcierto y tal vez, temor, en su pareja, cambió de opinión. Deseó no haber tenido ese apellido, deseó no haber pertenecido a una familia de "puristas". Deseó simplemente ser Theo, el chico que nadie notaba.

**- ...mortífago... tú eras...**

**- ¡No!, yo no... Ese era mi padre, yo no... Yo no creía en esos ideales, yo solo quería tener una vida normal.**

**- ¿Perteneces a Slytherin? **

¿Podía mentir? ¿Podía simplemente decir que era un Ravenclaw y dejar que Harry tuviese un poco de lastima por él? Quería hacerlo, muchas veces se preguntó el como llevaría una conversación con este tema: su origen, su vida. Era muy bien conocida la rivalidad que las serpientes le profesaron a Potter desde el momento en el que el sombrero seleccionador lo había puesto en Gryffindor. Ningún Slytherin había sido agradable con él, todos le odiaban y cuando tenían la oportunidad se burlaban de él, su condición, sus amigos o su campaña para el apoyo a los hijos de muggles. El tal vez lo había hecho una vez, no lo recordaba muy bien. Cuando era más joven, era un poco influenciable, aunque no tanto como para hacerle la vida imposible a Harry o recibir la marca oscura.

**- Sí, soy un Slytherin.**

Lo había dicho, prefería ser sincero a provocar un futuro enfrentamiento con su pareja por semejante mentira. Él no quería empezar esta relación de esta manera y esperaba que si el moreno no se negaba a darle una oportunidad, tampoco le guardara secretos.

**- Sabes, el sombrero quería ponerme en esa casa también pero, Draco era toda una molestia que le pedí que no lo hiciera.**

Y con una leve sonrisa, ahí estaba su oportunidad, la aceptación tan natural del otro hizo vibrar su corazón y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La bondad de Harry Potter no tenía límites y agradecía por eso. Una vez Blaise y Draco se habían burlado de aquella cualidad pero lo que para ellos era algo indigno, él ahora lo tomaba como una gran virtud, una que le beneficiaba. Rodeó con sus brazos al dueño de aquellas esmeraldas y deposito nuevamente un beso en aquellos labios que se le estaban volviendo una adicción. Recordó en medio de su felicidad "¿Potter un Slytherin?" y se separó sorprendido.

**- ¿Tú en la casa de las serpientes?**

Una extraña mueca que no supo interpretar bien fue su única respuesta. Más adelante preguntaría por aquella experiencia ahora solo quería disfrutar de los momentos al lado de su pareja y contestar todas las dudas que éste tuviese.

**- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa forma? No estoy acostumbrado a...**

**- ¿Recibir tanta atención? Harry... ¿puedo decirte así verdad?**

**- Creo que me has estado llamando así desde que entraste por esa puerta, se me haría raro que empezaras a llamarme Sr. Potter en estos momentos.**

La risa que escapó de aquellos labios resonó por todo su cuerpo, era un sonido que se proponía el escuchar muchas veces más. Atrajo mucho más el esbelto cuerpo hacía el suyo y aspiro el aroma que desprendía, un aroma casi natural. La esencia le atraía demasiado y le incitaba a ir por más, debía controlarse e ir lento. Un gemido salió de la boca de Harry indicándole que si cercanía no le era indiferente y que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a su toque y su calor. Ambas creaturas ya se habían aceptado, solo quedaba que su moreno de ojos esmeralda, la parte humana le aceptara.

**- Harry, yo...**

**- Puedo...podemos intentarlo. Digo, me volveré loco si me niego o ¿no? Solo quiero vivir lo que me queda de vida de manera tranquila y, si el tener a alguien que me ame incondicionalmente es un plus yo... En realidad quiero intentarlo.**

* * *

Haber quitado el silencio en ese momento había sido una gran idea y por supuesto lo que oía -aunque no muy agradable del todo- le hizo sonreír. Harry había aceptado todo de una manera un poco más madura de lo que creyó. No iba a sufrir por intentar luchar en contra de su propia naturaleza y el mismo se aseguraría que el amor que aquel le prodigaba, fuese real y lo que le sigue. Sirius sabía que no iba a ser fácil aceptar a una serpiente en su familia, o a una bruja loca parecida a su madre o quizás el estigma de su ahijado unido al hijo de un mortífago o la herencia que ambos poseían pero, ¡Por Merlín y todos los magos conocidos que no dejaría que Harry sufriera, o dejaría de llamarse Sirius Orion Black!

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí como que Theo explica parte de sus miedos y espero estarle dando una buena personalidad. Lo de burlarse de Harry, mas bien fué de Hermione, si la info no me falla hay una vez en donde Theo se ríe cuando Draco le grita sangre sucia a Mione, no es como si fuese muy malo, pero consideré ponerlo porque a pesar de que el chico es casi invisible en todas las entregas, no por nada es Slytherin y más adelante espero poder poner un poco mas de esa actitud que caracteriza a las serpientes :).

Ya saben, espero reviews con sugerencias, juro que si los leo, pero como no tengo internet en mi casa pues tengo que subir los capitulos desde un cyber y entre tanta cosa, a veces no me da tiempo para contestar.

Ciao! :)


End file.
